Eyes Wide Open
by Irish Fire Queen
Summary: Simba helped Scar kill Mufasa . Scar got Nala who gets the crown ? read on i suck at summary's


_**Speaking person**_

 _thoughts_

 _actions_

* * *

 _ **Simba:**_ I don't want to hurt you uncle Scar and i know you don't want to leave Nala . _Scar's eyes widened_. yeah i know about you and the little furballs and i can't wait to meet my little cousins. _**Scar:**_ So what do you propose dear nephew ? **_Simba:_** Well i have a pretty good idea.

 _ **Cut to after rain / crowning**_

 _ **Sarabi:**_ Oh you've grown so much how i wished i cold have been there for you.

 ** _Simba:_** Yeah ,well if you want embarrassing stories Timon and Pumbaa have enough to make your ears bleed. [background] _timon was_ _arguing_ _with rafiki._

 ** _Sarabi:_** Those two raised you? well they did an amazing job . **_Simba :_** thanks, well i better get this over with

Sarabi raised her eyebrow in question

 **Simba** May i have everyone's attention . I know not everyone is a fan of Scar _{random lioness} ( More like everybody!)_ Simba held an expressionless face . But must people only look skin deep , which is why I've decided that Scar will stay and be shall we say adviser,hmm? _{More random lioness's } (What! No!) (you can't) (why!) Simba shot her a look ._ I can do want I AM KING (deep voice) isn't that right uncle Scar ? _ Simba turned and smiled into the shadows . **Scar:** _ why yess it is _. Scar gave a big cheshire grin. **Simba:** _ Will Scar's mate and cubs please step forward _. Many of the lioness's and few lions were murmuring wondering who was Scar's mate ._ **_Simba:_** Don't worry you have my word that no harm will come to you or your're cubs.

 ** _Nala's Pov_**

 _As soon as Simba mentioned me i started looking for my babies knowing that i would be called forward . I saw Zira about to step forward when Simba called for Scar's mate to come forward , but i padded towards her and and grabbed Kovu since he was the runt of my twins Vitani and Kovu .Vitani trailed behind me i walked towards Scar and Simba . I looked back once more and shot Zira a death look . Everyone knew Zira loved Scar but alas her feeling would be returned . I held my head high i as i walked up pride rock Vitani hot on the heels of my paws . I heard gasps and shocked faces one of which was my mother ... she looked_ _absolutely horrified .There were a few faces that weren't as shocked most of whom were Scar's pride and by his pride i mean his pride the one he had before he killed Mufasa .yeah i knew about that after a couple of weeks of Scar being king and actually getting to know the hyenas they were quite willing to tell me a few things once they learned i had a crush on him. I finally reached my place next to Scar and set Kovu down lightly between Scar's paws and and leaned into him nuzzling and caressing him but not to much just enough for him and me to enjoy and to show everyone that i would stand beside although i'll probably;y be doing a lot more than this . I could feel Scar's rumbled purr throughout my body .He may not look like it to most but to me he is this mysterious and beautiful male that lean dark body ,jet black mane ,and those startling brilliant green eyes that could read every inch of me though and though i even think his scar highlights them because of it's pink color and to fathom all of him was mine and i his . It has been this way for years even from the beginning i felt a powerful pull towards Simba's uncle and after a while began to see it as well but to bad for everyone else they couldn't open their eyes to what in my opinion is a very attractive male .As a pushed my head deeper into his lush mane I felt yet another this time almost possessive growl in his lungs vibrate into my body .Most of the lioness's could hear the growl ,probably scared out of there minds but for me it meant something else entirely. I could her my mother and a few lioness's i thought were my friends saying some very lewd things about me which in fact is hypocritical considering there behavior around rogues .Scar could hear them to he had stiffened up next to me and it was upsetting the babies ._

 _ **Scar's pov**_

 _Nala leaned down and licked the cubs on their heads and face ,lucky furballs she than brought herself up to me and whispered in my_ " don't worry everything will be ok" _danm right it will be .Sweet Nala thought this was the end but oh now this is just the beginning especially given the plan me and Simba put is going to be fun. **Scar:**_ Simba since you've brought my mate into this why don't you introduce yours ?

 _ **Zira:**_ Someone better do something is getting boring

 ** _Sarabi:_** _Simba has a mate that i've never met and she could be one of those nasty lioness great kings don't let her be. it's even worse for Nala she's forced to stay with that monstrous lion. I looked around i spotted Sarafina hyperventilating .she'll be fine of coarse but still._

 **Sarafina:** _MY NALA! if all this time she's been with Scar where did she go for five months? oh great kings ? NO!_ _please don't let those cubs be hers._

 ** _Simba_** _:_ aww yes! thanks uncle Scar. **_Scar:_** no problem **_Simba:_** Kula sweetheart would you come up here please?

 _Shuffling in the crowd _

_Kula and i ,we have been together since we were teenagers i thought she was the most beautiful lioness i'd ever seen , the lush deep brown fur even more than uncle Scar's, that adorable pink nose and ruby eyes you could swim in. Kula was all ways a little bit rounder and bigger than the rest of the cubs when they tried to pick on her i wasn't have'in none it . She seemed to think the same way as them all ways saying she should lose weight but i loved her the way she was and is . Everybody seems to think just because she's quiet means she doesn't have a personality which is in fact the opposite of that bossy ,rude ,mother, bitchy woman... sometime i forget that she's my mate and just feel like my bestfriend is with my all the time but that's ok ._

Simba touched noses with Kula as she came forward. She smiled and gave a light bow to the pride. **Simba:** For tonight that is that will be said it has been a ling day .We can talk more about matters in the morning.

 **Random Lioness:** What about the hyenas? **Simba:** what about them? **Random Lioness:** Well they can't stay here..can they? **Simba:** For as long as they need to yes.

 **Random Lioness:** But b-but they have eaten out the pridelands! **Simba:** You eat too don't you? (smirk) Kula stepped forward and punched him in the ribs lightly.

 **Kula:** How about they sleep in a separate area than the lionesses that way everyone can sleep peacefully **Simba:** hmm, how's that sound ? **Random Lioness:** I suppose

Simba gave a slightly annoyed smile ,bow and said **"Goodnight everyone"**

 _ **Nala pov**_

 _Gosh today was so hectic ! i glanced back to see Scar turn from talking with and snatch Kovu up and trot up to me . I knew he wanted to go to the den so leaned down to pick up Vitani as i sprinted towards the den and yes i mean sprinted towards the den i looked back to see Scar with a very amused look on that face ...bastard what he thinks this is funny? We put the cubs down in there little bed in the corner Scar decided to be fussy and kept pushing them into the corner which was very warm at this point . After a while of stretching Scar finally came over to me licked my nose **"turn over "** of course i did what he said it's been a while since me and Scar had any alone time._

 **Lemon Alert**

 **First time writing a lemon ever srry if it's bad**

 _Scar licked his way across my neck nipping and biting down occasionally it felt so good he rubbed himself up and down my center **" your so wet i thought we could spend a long night making love but it seems...(chuckle)** he leaned in close to my ear **" is to get fucked senseless"** i whimpered at and started to grind myself against his hard length **"urgh"** he bent down licked my ear which was very sensitive i let out a loud moan i could fill myself sopping the cave floor . He pulled away and i couldn't take it i started to thrash but his strong paws held me down and ow so swiftly he entered me and started to pound away at me he was going so deep and hitting that one spot but it hurt as well but oh so good ._

 _I wasn't gonna last for much longer i was way to sensitive He wasn't either he was going faster which at this point was insane but he did insane leaned down and bit my neck and held down i don't know what the hell happened but it mad me cum so damn hard squeezing and clenching around him which made him go harder , to much to much **"uh huh hmm scccaaaaaarrr"** i moaned out . his eyes got all wide he leaned down and kissed me he didn't do it enough his __tongue exploring ever cavern and nook and chocking me of oxygen ,,, yes by the great kings he didn't do it enough and just like he came hard ,it made me cum a second time **" i think you might have**_ ** _impregnated me again " 'huh you wish nal '_** _Scar pulled out of me it felt like sad i loved it when he was in me .he started to lick me clean i always loved this side of Scar so sweet it's all for me. after he was done we rearranged ourselves to sleep and sleep we did._

yes first chapter down!


End file.
